boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tok Aba
Tok Aba is a character in BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. He is BoBoiBoy's grandfather. History Early Life Prior to the events of the series, Tok Aba presumably married an unknown and unseen individual. Sometime in their marriage, they had one of BoBoiBoy's parents, who later on had BoBoiBoy. In 1967, he decided to open a Cocoa Shop on Rintis Island. Probe in Season 1, Episode 10 that Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy don’t see each other often, to the point that they have difficulty recognising each other, but they have met, and maintain a close relationship. It is implied that BoBoiBoy often spends his vacation with his grandfather. ''BoBoiBoy 'Season 1' He is first seen in Season 1, Episode 1 waiting for BoBoiBoy at the Railway Station. Since BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba haven't seen each other in a while, when the train arrives, they accidentally hug the wrong people. He doesn't like fighting as it scares some customers in his shop (Season 1, Episode 1). Even when BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Earth fought each other after they forgot that they were the same person and thought that they were just pretending to be each other (BoBoiBoy Wind said that BoBoiBoy Earth was trying to imitate him and was trying to steal his identity and BoBoiBoy Earth was also thinking the same thing about BoBoiBoy Wind) but luckily, since they were the same person they fear the same thing and Tok Aba stoped them by using his ear twisting move (Season 1, Episode 6). He still care for them but get disappointed after Gopal hit BoBoiBoy's head with a cooking pan to remember everything which Tok Aba doesn't like (Season 1, Episode 12). [[Season 2|'Season 2']] BoBoiBoy returned to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba and continue his studies with his friends, Tok Aba also renamed the shop as "Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop". [[Season 3|'Season 3']] For a moment, Tok Aba temporarily inherited Ying's Time Manipulation abilities to help fight Ejo Jo Jo., but it was later returned to Ying. He continued to manage the shop and care for BoBoiBoy throughout the series. [[BoBoiBoy Galaxy|''BoBoiBoy Galaxy]] Tok Aba returns in Galaxy, once again being BoBoiBoy's current caretaker and continuing to manage his shop alongside BoBoiBoy and Ochobot. He witnesses the arrival of Cici Ko and Motobot making drinks to welcome them. He later bids farewell to BoBoiBoy as his grandson departs on a Galaxy adventure along with TAPOPS . Tok Aba is seen to be continuing his job alone but is graced by the presence of Papa Zola who teleported home out of homesickness on occasion. Tok Aba is later seen once again in Episode 16, where he welcomes back his grandson from his work with TAPOPs. He has a heartfelt reunion with BoBoiBoy before informing Papa Zola that Mama Zila has a list of groceries for him to do before going home. Skills and Abilities Abilities Tok Aba does not formally have any special superpowers, but he temporarily used Ying's powerband after she and the others were trapped in Ejo Jo's cocoon. Despite being a rather old person, he is shown to be fairly proficient with Ying's Time Manipulation abilities, though later returned said powerband to Ying. Skills Tok Aba is a skilled barista and is shown to be able to make multitudes of different types of drinks. New drinks are constantly being introduced, showing that he does experiment with his cocoa. He's also has a lot of endurance for someone his age, being able to tirelessly handle the Cocoa Shop on his own in the hustle and bustle. In Season 1, Episode 9 of BoBoiBoy, he displays a proficiency in checkers as he beats the Sleep Monster, who was a five times Monster’s Checkers League champion. Despite not having any superpowers, he uses a variety of “special moves” during the game. * Move of Victory (Gerakan Kemenangan) - Tok Aba’s winning move of the second game. He captures the Sleep Monster’s last piece, and the impact of the capture flings the piece into Sleep Monster’s eye. * Rooster Smash attack (Ayam Tambatan) - Gently slides a piece forward. * Sweet and Sour Chicken attack (Ayam Tiga Rasa) - Triple-captures Super Probe with BoBoiBoy, using all three of his Elemental attacks. * Poverty Poultry Piece - Double-captures two Super Probes with Gopal. * Smashed Chicken attack (Ayam Penyet)- Ying captures a piece by repeatedly smashing it and reaches the other side of the board. Hanna’s piece is attached to hers to resemble being kinged. * Chicken Scratch attack (Hikmat Cakar Ayam)- Captures Super Adu Dududududu with Ying and Hanna’s kinged piece, winning the game. Move of Victory!.png|“Move of Victory!” Rooster Smash attack.png|“Rooster Smash attack!” Sweet & Sour Chicken attack.png|“Sweet and Sour Chicken attack!” Ayam Penyet.png|“Smashed Chicken attack!” Chicken Scratch attack.png|“Chicken Scratch attack!” Trivia *Tok Aba is voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz in both English and Malaysian version. In the English version, he has a lower voice while in the Malaysian version, his voice is a bit higher. Gallery See Also id:Tok Aba ms:Tok Aba tl:Tok Aba vi:Tok Aba Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aged Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Trio of Justice Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters